A Welcome Surprise
by SilwerLining
Summary: While visiting a park, Severus Snape meets someone who is part of his past and who he would like to keep there, but a third party makes it absolutely impossible. Snape would find that he in fact consider this a welcome surprise.


**This is my first fanfiction idea that I actually wrote down, s please be nice but constructive criticism is very welcome!And well... enjoy, and yeah I'm gonna say it.. please review :)**

_Chapter 1_

"Hello, you do realize that it's 30 degrees, right? Usually that would be enough reason to take of that coat of yours."

I looked down when an annoying voice took my out of my reverie; it was a small girl that was approximately 4 years old. What I meant to say was: "You do realize that it is absolutely none of your business", but her eyes stopped me. It was almost the exact shade of the eyes that I loved most, the eyes of the two women that I have loved in my life. Almost exactly those eyes now stared at me with a calculating look, she looked like a four year old, but her eyes look so much more intelligent.

"Seville! Seville, where are you?" for a second time I was shaken out of my reverie by a loud voice. The girl, who probably were Seville just sighed and looked towards the direction that the voice came from. I was shocked to my core, it couldn't be! I turned around and stared…

**Christine POV**

"Seville, there you are. I thought you knew better than to run off and talk to strangers!" I looked up from my daughter's face towards the man with which she was talking. "I'm so sorry, she doesn't usually…" It can't be, "Severus?"

He was silent and just looked at me with an unfathomable expression. "Severus?" I asked again, he seemed to gather himself again, and his face was, once again an unreadable, cold mask.

"Do you know this man mommy?" Seville in all her curious glory inquired.

"Yes, darling, he's a friend of mommy's." I stole a glance towards Severus. An ice cream truck came in view; I knew I had to talk to him. "Darling, I'll tell you what, I'm really in the mood for ice cream, so why don't you go and get us some?"

That made her light up, she absolutely adored ice cream. "Which flavour do you want?" she asked with an exited face.

"Chocolate, please," I said with a smile.

"And you sir?" Seville asked Severus. I gave him a pleading glance; I knew that Seville would feel much put off if he didn't want any.

He looked at Seville and said, with an almost smile, "You can choose, surprise me." Seville nodded, took the money from me, and skipped happily to the ice cream truck.

"I know you have questions, so shoot." I said while turning towards Severus. His expression changed again, but I didn't have clue of what it was. "Severus? Are you all right?"

He shook his head and then looked me in the eye, "Well the first question, will most definitely be when you were planning to send me the divorce papers. Secondly I would like to know what's going on considering that Seville is at least four years old, and four years ago we were still living together. Were you cheating on me?"

I gasped and turned away, "Severus, look at Seville and tell me what you see, physically I mean." I turned around again, "I can't believe that you would accuse me of such a thing, you don't even have look at her to see that she is your daughter! She's way ahead of her age, intellectually and emotionally. She's already mastering sarcasm, and she's four years old." I took a breath, "And to top it all up, she has your white skin, she has your raven black hair, and to finish the deal, she even has a smaller, feminine version of your nose!" I was almost in tears after that. I glared at him, and then took a look just to see how far Seville were, there were still a few people in front of her. "Some would think that after technically two years of marriage, and another two of a 'kind-off-friendship' that you would know a person." I hissed, barely being able to look at him.

He was shocked, to say the least. His mouth was open and he gaped at me like a fish. He then looked down, and then again to me, he shook his head and tried to regain his composure, I could see that it was a struggle, "She's mine?" He asked with such an incredulous look that I started laughing.

"Yes, she's yours." I said with a smile, but then I thought of the reason that we split up in the first place. I furrowed my eyebrows and then looked at him again, "I'm not expecting to be involved with her in anyway, and I know you don't really like children in general. And you probably don't like me either after all this time, I just...I just wanted you to know." I stumbled over my words for the first time in six years, I clearly not used to his presence anymore.

We married because of the Marriage Law that came out in my seventh year. He was still my Potions Professor, and there were a lot of gossip because of our marriage. We began a cautious friendship in my fifth year when I was transferred from Beauxbaton. So when the marriage law forced us to marry, it wasn't so bad. The problem came in when I fell in love with him, I thought that he loved me as well, but apparently I was wrong. When the law was abolished, he showed me the paper and told me that he already had our paperwork drawn up. I was so shocked that I just sat down and looked at him; he avoided my eyes by looking out the window of our modest house in Spinners End, his house now. With that thought I stood up and left the room. I wanted to tell him that I'm pregnant that morning, but I knew that he would stay with me out of duty if he knew that I was expecting his child. I didn't want that, I packed my belonging and were out of the house by noon. I knew that if he really wanted a divorce, that he would be able to find me.

So that's why he was here, he wanted a divorce. I felt so stupid. "I know why you're here, you want a divorce then. Is she nice?" I asked with a broken heart, I should actually have expected it. He wasn't really tied down to anything like a dark lord, wife etc. like I was, I had a child, he kind of, doesn't.

"What? No, I needed a place to think, so I started walking. I in a total unexplainable way, ended up here." He turned to watch Seville, "You're right, she does have my nose, poor thing."

I smiled despite myself. It was getting dark, so I automatically asked, "Would you like to come over for dinner? Our house is just across the road."

He gave me a calculating look, "Dinner would be adequate."

I laughed, "You seriously haven't changed a bit!" My thoughts turned to Seville again, my smile disappeared, "You would have to decide on what Seville is to call you, she is quite adamant on propriety, and according to her if she's known a person for longer than two seconds, she may call them something more familiar that 'sir.' She calls Harry and Ron her uncles. But if you prefer she could call you Mister Snape."I added the last part, after seeing his scowl when I said 'uncles'.

I gave him another desperate look, just as Seville came running back with two strawberry ice creams and a chocolate one.

She gave me my ice cream and handed Severus his. I could see that he was trying very hard to suppress a scowl while thanking her. She took a lick of her ice cream before asking, "So, who are you, sir? Mommy knows you, and she probably invited you to dinner, so I think that I have the right to know who you are." She took another lick of her ice cream and then looked expectantly at him.

He sighed and looked at me, "You're absolutely sure she's four years old?" He then tried to smile and looked at Seville, "I'm your father."

Seville's mouth fell open, she turned to me. I was just as shocked, but I nodded to her before staring at Severus. "You're my daddy? That's so cool, now James can finally stop teasing me about not having a daddy like he does!" She unceremoniously hugged Severus' legs, and he gave me a helpless glance before awkwardly patting her back.

Seville then stepped back, "Come on, I'm hungry, and I want to show you my room!" She then snatched Severus' hand and walked towards our house, almost dragging Severus behind her.

When we were in our house, Seville ran ahead in the direction of her bedroom. Severus gave me a confused look, "She's probably just trying to clean her room up as quickly as possible. I think that she would hate to give her newly found dad a bad impression." I smiled, "I'll make some tea, and she'll probably be back any moment now to give you a tour of the house."

A few moments later she rushed into the kitchen and gave Severus a huge smile, "Now, I can show you my room. Follow me." And with that she turned around and marched down the hall.

"Go, I'll call you when dinner is done." And with that he was off.

It was really weird having him here, in my kitchen after so many years. Especially with me cooking, I could never cook; he was always the one that made our heavenly meals before I left. But when I had to fend for myself and a baby you learn fast, but I still kept to the basics. I decided to make spaghetti bolognaise, since I knew Severus liked pasta.

When I was finished I went to call them, only to find Severus very near growling since Seville forced him to participate in her tea party. When he saw me, he gave me a thankful look. "Come on Seville, dinner is ready." She grumbled but got up out of her seat and walked towards the kitchen.

"I didn't realise you had to give up you dignity to raise children." He mumbled, and looked at me with a unreadable expression. I knew that if we were to stand there for a moment later, I would have cried, so I turned around and went to serve the spaghetti.

-(*)—

Severus and I got married late in my seventh year because of the marriage law that came out earlier in that year. He was still my professor, but we build up a kind of friendship in my sixth year when we worked together for the Order. Harry was still in his fifth year when we got married, and he was furious that I had to marry, but it gave him more time before he had to face Voldemort, so I agreed.

Voldemort wanted to have one of his Death eaters marry me because I was close to Harry and unfortunately the marriage law forced me to marry someone. Severus, being the only Death eater spy in the Order, was decided to be the best option. He was resistant, but eventually saw the logic in the plan. I was just too grateful for not being sold off to Goyle senior, or worse, to worry about having to marry my professor.

After the war, thing became complicated, and I left Severus. It was one of the hardest decisions I had to make in my life.

-(*)-

"I'm going to bed." Seville announced at nine o'clock, she then turned away from her doll and gave me and Severus a hug, "Goodnight Mommy and Daddy." She then took her doll and turned to me once more, "Mommy, it won't be necessary for you to read my story tonight, I'm too tired."

Severus then stood up and announced that he was going home. After he left, I made myself a cup tea and went to bed myself.


End file.
